Benutzer Diskussion:Aeris85
' Bitte macht ordentliche Überschriften, falls ihr ein neues Thema anfangt und signiert eure Beiträge mit --~~~~! ' Pedia sorry hab dich nicht vergessen...i schau dass ich heute mal dazu komme des pedia oben zu ändern...blöd ist nur dass ich die projektdatei für adobe gelöscht hab -.- ^^ wenns wieder dann so pixlig ausschaut schreib i dir ne email Gruß -= trunX=- 14:03, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Du machst doch auch viele Rechtschreibkorrekturen. Ich hab mir überlegt, wir sollten mal die Hauptartikel (Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura usw...) überfliegen und bearbeiten. Das wollte ich eigentlich schon länger, aber mir graut ein wenig vor der vielen Arbeit, weil einige Artikel doch etwas... "besonders" in ihrer Rechtschreibung/Form/Ausdruck geschrieben sind. Ich mach mal eine Liste auf meiner Seite, mit den Artikeln, die meines Erachtens zu überarbeiten sind. Würd mich über deine Hilfe freuen. Gruß Ninjason 15:34, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin von deinem Arbeitseifer begeistert. Ninjason 23:40, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Testseite Hi ich habe was neues auf meiner Testseite es wäre nett wenn du sie wieder auf Rechtschreibfehler kontrollieren könntest schon mal danke im voraus. --Revan55 17:57, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich versuche grad ne Videoaufnahme zu machen, von dem Spiel, während ich so dies und das zeige, aber ich finde einfach kein ordentliches Programm... Weißt du da was? Ninjason 20:26, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich möcht mich noch mal bedanken das du immer meine Texte auf Rechtschreibfehler kontrollierst also danke. Zu den Blogs ich persönlich habe nichts dagegen aber über treibt es bitte nicht. Zu deinen Blog mit den Teams halte dich am deutschen Manga da leben die meisten guten Kämpfer (Orochimaru, Itachi und andere) noch aber manche sind noch nicht bekannt wie Pain. --Revan55 18:10, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich mein das ihr euch nicht nur noch um die Blogs kümmert. --Revan55 18:26, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich misch mich hier auch mal ein, weil 50% davon sind meine Schuld. Du hast Recht. mit den Spoilern müssen wir aufpassen. Die Blogs sind ja eigentlich (außer per letzte Änderungen) nicht von Benutzern einsehbar (außer man sucht gezielt danach) da werd ich dann auch Bescheid sagen, dass hier Spoilerinfos sind, die (Kommentare kann man nachträglich nicht bearbeiten) nicht ausgeblendet werden können. Tjoa und zum Blog selbst: Also für mich ist das wie ne erweiterte eigene Benutzerseite, am Anfang werkelt man n bisschen, damits den eigenen Wünschen entspricht und dann lässt mans einfach so stehen. Also ich für meinen Teil arbeite auf jeden Fall nicht weniger mit, nur wegen des Blogs. Sorry, wenn das so aussieht. Ninjason 18:46, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hab jetzt n ziemlich gutes Programm. Ist zwar nur ne Testversion, aber ich glaub 30 Tage testen reichen um ein paar Videos zu machen. Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast: Ich suche jemanden der das Spiel testet. Das ist natürlich ein Riesenaufwand und ich will nicht, dass du, wenn du jetzt Ja sagst, dich in irgendeiner Verpflichtung siehst auch bis zum Ende durchzuhalten, aber es würde mich freuen. Und wie gesagt, Wenn du keine Lust mehr hast, oder es doof findest, fühl dich nicht gezwungen, weiterzuspielen, nur weil du zugestimmt hast. (Ich selber finde nichts belastender als Dinge zu tun, weil ich sie jemandem versprochen habe, obwohl ich gar keine Lust habe ^^ - Ich hab das Spiel jetzt ca 20 Mal schon gespielt, immer bis zu dem Punkt, an dem ich zu dem Zeitpunkt grad war... Ich kanns grad echt nicht mehr sehen... Ninjason 17:09, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- zum erst punkte bei Status so eigentlich nur lebend gestorben oder unbekannt stehen die einzige Ausnahme ist Hidan und vielleicht Orochimaru. Zum Artikel Sakura ich habe in zum Artikel des Monats vorgeschlagen ich glaube das sagt alles. --Revan55 14:20, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also eigentlich würde ich erstmal gerne wissen, ob es überhaupt gut ist. Ich hab mal ne Demo erstellt, in der man in Konoha rumlaufen kann und mit den Leuten reden und im Noröstlichen PArk stehen Itachi und ein Trainingsdummi, an denen kann man Kämpfe testen (Lee und Gai sind auch da aber etwas versteckt) und im Inventar befindet sich ein Buch, mit dem man Charaktere (nicht alle) Switchen kann (Die haben nur wenig Jutsus, weil die meisten mir nocht nicht so gefallen) Vllt willst du das erstmal haben - das gibt einen guten Eindruck wie das SPiel ist. (Das ist kein TEst - eher eine Free-Roaming-Demo) Ninjason 12:24, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- so um deine frage zu beantworten, wenn ich hier nachfrage oder euch mitteile das, nehmen wir jetzt einfach mal sai, doton kann weil er ja so ein jutsu ausgeführt haben muss, damit er sich in der erde verstecken kann, mir dann aber immer wieder gesagt wird er kanns nicht, oder ich solls in die theorien reinschreiben, frage ich mich was diese seite für einen sinn hat, schreibt man was rein was einfach auf der hand liegt, wirds gelöscht. ich mach das ja auch nicht zum vergnügen, aber manche wollen es eben nicht verstehen und nun langsam reichts mir auch, habe echt geduld, auch wenn ich hier eher negativ aufgefallen bin, diese seite ist nicht so wie ihr sie den leuten verkaufen wollt und ab jetzt werde ich versuchen mich nur noch raus zuhalten. glaube das ist das beste für alle beteiligten, denn letztendlich basiert diese seite eben nur auf reinsten spekulationen, also die idee ist gut ausführung mangelhaft (aller höchstens befriedigent). 1000words erstens: diese seite besteht nicht aus spekulationen, sonderm aus dem was in büchern steht die kishimoto persönlich verfasst oder so etwas was im manga oder anime 100 prozentig zu sehen ist, gut das mit sai is 100 %ig zu sehen es kann aber auch ein anderes jutus sein, wir wissen noch nciht viel von sai, es liegt zwar nahe das es ein erdjutsu sei hätte sein könn aber bis jetzt reine spekulation und spekulationen werden halt bei theorien verfasst oder du besprichst dich mit den admins dir dann sagen ob du es ändern kannst oder nicht oder halt zu theorien zweitens: warum raushalten, is doch gut wenn du deine meinung schreibst, aber hör lieber auf die admins, die haben noch mit die meiste ahnung von naruto drittens: das andere deutsche naruto wiki und das englische naruto wiki haben ungefähr den gleichen inhalt wie wir, bei denen steht auch nicht, dass sai doton beherrscht, ich kann auch noch auf einem japanische naruto wiki für dich nachschauen, die sitzen direkt an der quelle der informationenScreamo-fan 12:05, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich versteh überhaupt GAR NICHT wo dein Problem mit der Doton-Sache bei Sai liegt!!! ALLE haben im Endeffekt geschrieben, dass du es als Theorie auf Sais Seite schreiben kannst, und TrunX hat dir sogar den Code dafür auf Sais Diskussionsseite gegeben. Danach hast du dich zu dem Thema nicht mehr geäußert, und jetzt meckerst du an anderer Stelle darüber, dass es dir angeblich verboten wurde??? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass das Verdrehung der Tatsachen ist (man kann alles hier nachlesen), ist das echt frech. Es liegt nun mal eben nicht auf der Hand, da Sai nix mit "Doton:..." gesagt hat. Nur weil ein Ninja mit einem Wassereimer rumspielt, heißt das auch nicht, dass er Suiton hat, geschweige denn Mokuton, weil der Eimer ja aus Holz ist... --Aeris 12:59, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) eins habe ich gelernt eine frau hat immer recht, mehr sage ich dazu nicht. 1000words Jutsu Ich gib die Seite Jutsu-Guide erst mal für Benutzer frei dann kannst du sie bearbeiten wenn du willst. --Revan55 09:07, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC)